Frozen Fire
by Fabulae Faber
Summary: Auteur : SeaGull. Pour Kougaiji, ce fut le début d’une lente accoutumance. Pour Dokugakuji une dépendance niée mais presque immédiate. Il était une nuit, à Hôto…(Yaoi. Un peu lemon. Sombre.).


**Disclaimer **: Kou et Doku sont pas à moi. Ils en remercient le ciel tous les jours.

**Résumé **: Pour Kougaiji, ce fut le début d'une lente accoutumance. Pour Dokugakuji une dépendance niée mais presque immédiate. Il était une nuit, à Hôto…Sombre. Vaguement lemon.

**Dédicace **: pour la Flojiroraiju-chan de moi qui a décidé que je manquais de sadisme et de perversité et s'emploie joyeusement à corriger tout ça. Même si ça implique prendre de son temps pour m'aider à trouver un titre décent à cette fic…

(Note to self : ne plus délirer avec la tigresse sur la frigidité supposée de Kou. C'est mauvais pour ma santé mentale…)

**« Frozen Fire. »**

_Longtemps, longtemps après, Kougaiji se retrouve à regarder le dos de ce corps qui partage sa couche, à moitié dissimulé par les draps ivoirins…_

_Il est… Étonné._

_Ses doigts se tendent, effleurent la courbe d'un cou puissant. Ses griffes se perdent un instant dans la courte chevelure brune._

_Cette présence n'a plus rien d'inhabituel, pourtant._

_Ce qui l'étonne, c'est le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour s'y habituer._

_(Une lente accoutumance. C'est ce que ça avait été, pour lui. En fait, Kougaiji ne se souvenait pas exactement comment cela avait commencé. Il avait du mal à se rappeler la première fois. Les détails se brouillaient, se mêlant doucement aux souvenirs de toutes celles qui avaient suivi. Qui elles-mêmes se dissolvaient dans cet obscur brouillard qui lui était devenu une sorte d'instinct. Et maintenant, au moindre contact de sa peau, au moindre regard, parfois même une parole murmurée sur un ton bien particulier, simplement… Il s'embrasait comme il n'aurait jamais cru possible.)_

_Ce qui l'étonne, c'est à quel point cela lui est vital, maintenant._

_Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas eu l'intention de coucher avec lui au départ ! C'était certain._

_Dokugakuji, lui, fait semblant de ne pas sentir cette caresse fantomatique qui court sur sa peau et envoie des frissons d'anticipation allumer le moindre de ses nerfs. Il fait comme si cela n'était pas suffisant pour réveiller sa soif de contact. Il feint le sommeil, l'immobilité._

_Il attend. Il trompe sa faim de chair en se souvenant…_

_(Dokugakuji se rappelait fort bien de la première nuit. Une telle révélation ne pouvait s'oublier si facilement. Il avait eu beau savoir depuis longtemps et refuser de comprendre, ressentir et ne pas accepter… Après cette nuit-là, il ne pouvait plus ignorer ce qu'il voulait. Encore et encore, il savait qu'il allait laisser sa marque sur le corps qu'il avait su conquérir en une seule nuit.)_

_Il attend._

_Il sait qu'il souffre d'addiction. Il sait qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps ainsi, et que tôt ou tard, ce frôlement ne lui suffira plus. Pendant un moment encore, il maîtrisera son corps, mais guère plus…_

_ Dokugakuji sait aussi que sa folie est douce. Aussi douce que la longue mèche qui effleure son épaule alors qu'il sent Kougaiji se pencher vers lui. Que sa folie le consume. Aussi brûlante que les flammes qui couvent sous la peau de Kougaiji…_

_  
_

**oOo**

Kougaiji sortait de cette salle obscure, il avait passé des heures à scruter le regard défunt d'une statue, à toucher une pierre glacée qu'aucun souffle de vie n'animait, à regarder une peau aussi sombre que la pierre…À écouter le silence. Contempler l'immobilité. Regarder quelque chose qui avait l'air tellement mort qu'il n'avait plus la certitude d'être vivant lui-même.

Et à un moment, il n'avait plus pu le supporter. Il avait quitté la pièce.

Il fut incapable de prendre sur lui de regagner ses appartements comme si de rien n'était. Il n'aurait pas supporté de se retrouver seul, parce qu'à ce moment-là, ses pensées l'auraient à nouveau ramené dans cette salle. Et il n'aurait alors servi à rien de l'avoir fuie. Quand, à un certain embranchement qu'il connaissait bien dans le dédale de la forteresse, il prit à droite, il se demanda pourquoi il allait voir Doku plutôt que Yaone.

Yaone la scientifique. Yaone qui saurait expliquer les choses. Yaone dont la gentillesse avait quelque chose de déplacé dans cette forteresse. Yaone à qui il n'avait jamais osé demander s'il pouvait exister une preuve que les vestiges d'une âme demeuraient dans le carcan de pierre qu'il appelait _Haha Me_. Parce qu'admettre le doute, c'était perdre la direction qu'il avait donnée à sa vie.

Puis il se dit aussi que c'était justement le fait que Yaone soit une femme qui faisait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de la retrouver. Oh, il adorait Yaone, pas de doute. Il n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas être conscient d'une beauté que même une brute comme Hyakugan Mao pouvait apprécier et convoiter, d'ailleurs. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle était un être chaleureux, de chair, de sang et de sentiments mêlés. Tout ce que n'était plus sa mère. Pire, toute ce que Rasetsunyo avait été, il y a très longtemps. Et lui ressemblant trop pour que Kougaiji puisse la regarder sans la haïr, elle qui avait ce souffle de vie qui manquait tant à la reine légitime de la forteresse. Le prince avait peur de son amertume. Il avait peur de sa colère. Il avait peur de se demander pourquoi Yaone était vivante et pas sa mère. Il avait presque peur de faire du mal à Yaone. Un retour de flamme est si vite arrivé, tellement incontrôlable parfois. Il avait si souvent regardé son père. Il se souvenait à quel point il était facile de briser les gens.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva chez Dokugakuji. Chaleureux aussi, mais différent. Tout aussi nécessaire, ou peut-être même plus. Et solide. Ho, non, ça c'est sûr. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de coucher avec lui, au départ.

Le prince ne se donna pas la peine de frapper. En pleine nuit, le bretteur devait sûrement être en train de dormir. Et tout ce dont avait besoin Kougaiji, c'était d'une présence qui pouvait lui rappeler ce qu'était un être vivant. Il ne cherchait même pas de la compagnie à proprement parler. Il n'avait pas spécialement besoin de quelqu'un d'éveillé.

La clarté dans la chambre le surprit. La flambée dans la cheminée était haute et brillante. Suffisante à elle seule pour illuminer la modeste pièce. Il y régnait une chaleur accablante qui bien sûr n'incommodait en rien un _youkai_ de feu. Elle était bienvenue, même, après le froid qui s'était insinué dans ses os pendant des heures. Mais avec cette lumière, peut-être que Doku était toujours conscient. Un moment, Kougaiji envisagea de repartir.

« Doku ? »

Pas de réponse. Mais il n'avait pas parlé fort. Il se rapprocha du lit. Non, le bretteur dormait, manifestement. Son visage était enfoui dans ses bras croisés, et tout dans l'abandon de sa posture montrait un sommeil semblant d'une lourdeur de plomb. Les couvertures avaient été repoussées, elles tombaient presque de la couche. Le drap seul entravait la silhouette. Et seulement jusqu'à la taille. La respiration était profonde, soulevant à chaque souffle le dos puissant. Avec un rythme lent. Apaisant.

Au moment où le prince s'assit, où son poids se fit sentir sur le matelas, le rythme de cette respiration s'altéra légèrement après une interruption presque insensible. Se fit à peine plus rapide. Kougaiji ne le remarqua pas. Le prince s'installa au bord du lit, ramenant une de ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Le dos bien droit, appuyé contre le montant. Il pencha la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le bois noir. Ferma les yeux et écouta la respiration régulière pendant un long moment. C'est merveilleux quelqu'un qui respire. C'est vivant. Après un long moment, ses yeux se rouvrirent. Glissèrent sur la peau nue du dormeur et sans transition se perdirent dans les flammes en face de lui.

« Kou, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

La voix était étouffée, Doku ne s'étant pas donné la peine de sortir sa tête de ses bras croisés. On pouvait cependant discerner une légère note de surprise. Seule une jambe bougea vaguement sous le drap.

L'autre _youkai_ n'eut pas même un mouvement de surprise. Mais il essaya de réfléchir. Hm. Cela lui aurait été difficile de répondre. Il ne se l'expliquait pas bien lui-même…

« Kou…_Daijoubudesuka_ ? »

Les mots se perdirent à moitié dans l'oreiller, le bretteur ayant légèrement tourné la tête. Ils étaient presque incompréhensibles. Kougaiji n'eut pas besoin de le faire répéter pourtant. Le prince connaissait trop bien son homme d'arme pour ne pas deviner quelle question il venait de poser.

_Hai_, voulait-il répondre.

« _Iie_, » dit sa bouche.

« Ho. »

Cette fois, Doku se retourna carrément. Le drap dénuda davantage de peau. Le bretteur rabattit cependant un bras las sur ses yeux pour les protéger de la lumière. De toute façon il avait eu le temps de voir que Kougaiji ne le regardait pas. Son regard était toujours plongé dans les flammes.

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? » ajouta-t-il simplement.

« _Iie, _» vint presque aussitôt la réponse.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Tendu chez Dokugakuji. Presque indifférent chez Kougaiji. Pourtant, c'est merveilleux quelqu'un qui parle. Le prince en avait vaguement conscience. C'est vivant. Avec une grimace, le _youkai_ brun laissa enfin la lumière caresser son visage. Observant son prince à la dérobée. Pas encore réellement inquiet. Mais assez près tout de même. Assez pour qu'un de ses poings se crispe sur les draps…

« Pourquoi tu es venu ici, si je peux rien faire pour toi ? »

Il n'allait pas mentionner à quel point c'était frustrant : Dokugakuji détestait se sentir inutile.

« C'est vrai, peut-être que j'aurais du aller voir Yaone, finalement. »

Le bretteur se redressa à moitié, sur un coude. Un profond sentiment d'indignation colora sa voix.

« Et _pourquoi_ Yaone plutôt que moi ? »

« Parce que, elle, elle n'aurait sûrement pas osé me poser ce genre de questions. »

Il était lointain. Mais il y avait définitivement l'ombre d'un sourire flottant sur les lèvres du prince, maintenant. Le doute effleura Dokugakuji. Son prince était peut-être bel et bien en train de se moquer de lui.

« Ho. »

D'un autre côté, Kougaiji était aussi très doué pour détourner l'attention d'autrui. Kou avait toujours eu cette habitude de ne jamais laisser voir ce qui le tourmentait. S'inquiéter et essayer de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, ça avait toujours été un jeu sans fin de devinette. Le brun ne savait pas très bien quoi faire. C'est pas qu'il ne soit pas habitué aux visites nocturnes, Dokugakuji. Sauf qu'il avait toujours été beaucoup plus facile de savoir ce que la mère de Sha Jien avait voulu, ce qu'elle avait cherché, chaque fois qu'elle rejoignait la chambre de son fils en plein milieu de la nuit…D'un autre côté, le bretteur avait du mal à imaginer Kougaiji lui demander la même chose. C'en était presque comique. Son esprit devait être toujours un peu embrumé par le sommeil, ça devait être ça. Ça rendait ses pensées bizarres. Absurdes. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ses souvenirs de son passé qui remontaient à la surface de manière si inattendue.

« Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai raconté que j'avais un petit frère… »

« _Hai_. »

Et Dokugakuji réalisa que pour la première fois, il avait la complète attention de l'autre _youkai_. Mais c'est vrai qu'il se laissait rarement aller à parler de son passé.

« Quand j'étais plus jeune, ma mère…Elle disait que je ressemblais à mon père. Il était parti et il ne lui restait plus que moi puisque qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter la vue de mon frère. En fait, à certains moments, je crois qu'elle ne faisait même plus la différence. Elle me prenait pour lui. Alors la nuit, parfois…Je me réveillais en sursaut, et je la trouvais assise à côté de moi. »

Dokugakuji laissa errer son regard sur la pièce, alors que devant ses yeux c'était son ancienne existence qui défilait. Il racontait tout ça tellement… calmement. Comme si cela était l'histoire d'une autre personne. Peut-être que c'était vrai après tout. Qu'avait-il de commun avec Sha Jien, le garde du corps de Kougaiji ? Pas grand-chose. Sauf peut-être son rare dévouement pour les personnes à qui choisissait de tenir...

« Elle me demandait ce que toute femme est en droit de demander à son époux. Si c'est ce que tu cherches, ça je peux te le donner. »

Kougaiji s'était détourné au cours du récit, se sentant vaguement coupable. Il n'était pas venu pour amener Doku à parler d'un sujet qu'il était si réticent à aborder d'habitude. Et il n'avait surtout pas voulu engendrer de malaise chez lui. À ce moment-là, le prince vit du coin de l'œil que son homme lige cherchait à accrocher son regard.

« Quand j'ai fait le serment de devenir ton homme lige, je me suis donné à toi entièrement. Sans restriction. »

Le souvenir de sa vie passée avait soudain été si vif…Il n'avait fait que faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait dans une situation semblable. Dokugakuji pensait qu'il avait changé, qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps. Qui aurait cru que Sha Jien était encore si proche de la surface de sa conscience ? Kou observa d'un air indéchiffrable le visage qui s'approchait du sien. Resta tout aussi impassible quand des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Et ne réagit pas plus quand Dokugakuji approfondit son baiser. Les yeux violets ne cillèrent même pas, toujours fixés dans le vide. Inexpressifs. Morts. L'absence de réaction troubla le bretteur. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il lui avait pris. Mais cette absence de réponse (ou peut-être l'absence tout court de Kougaiji), c'était pire qu'une insulte ou qu'un coup. Il pouvait perdre beaucoup pour un simple mouvement inconsidéré. Parce que perdre Kou, c'était perdre la vie qu'il s'était choisi…Son sourire un peu forcé fit peine à voir. Il se retrouva assis dos au cadre du lit, son épaule touchant presque celle de son prince. Il lança sa question sur un ton qui balançait imperceptiblement entre humour et amertume…

« C'est ça aussi que tu aurais pu faire avec Yaone, non ? »

« Bien sûr ! » La colère que Doku attendait à peine quelques instants plus tôt ne se mit à briller qu'à ce moment dans le regard violet… « Je l'aurais tirée des griffes de Hyakugan-mao simplement pour la garder pour moi ? Pour quel genre d'homme est-ce que tu me prends ? »

Ha, son prince, son étrange prince. Plus outragé par le fait que l'on puisse mettre son honneur en doute que par celui que son homme lige vienne, comment dire, de lui mettre sa langue dans sa bouche. Dokugakuji se rappelait qu'on appelait habituellement ça un baiser, que cela sous-entendait un sentiment nommé amour. Il devait donc y avoir un autre mot pour ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il n'en est pas certain. Son geste avait été trop instinctif pour ne pas être sincère. Mais ce qu'il savait, Dokugakuji, c'est qu'il y a quelques semaines, l'étranger au regard vide qui hantait le corps de son prince l'aurait sans doute tué pour avoir osé poser les mains sur lui. Et qu'à cet instant précis, il avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'une piètre consolation.

« Je ne suis pas comme ta mère, je ne te demandais rien. »

La voix de son prince trancha le voile de ses réflexions. Kougaji n'avait pas bougé, ne s'était pas éloigné de lui. Doku trouva que c'était plutôt bon signe. C'était presque à voix basse qu'il parlait. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, Doku était tout près. Mais il semblait extrêmement tendu. Le prince regardait droit devant lui, obstinément. Et soudain, même en étant proche à le toucher, il sembla encore trop loin à Doku. Cela le mettait en rage. Des années. Cela faisait des années qu'il était à ses côtés. Récemment, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était près à suivre Kougaiji en enfer, à tel point sa simple présence lui était indispensable. Et pourtant les murs étaient toujours là, impalpables et donc impossibles à briser.

« Je suis pas comme la tienne non plus, au cas où tu aurais pas remarqué. Je sais pas rester de marbre. C'est toi qui débarques ici en pleine nuit ! Qu'est-ce que je devais penser ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? »

Dokugakuji se rendit bien compte qu'il était injuste, voir même cruel. Son prince avait tressailli à la mention de sa mère. Il connaissait assez Kougaiji pour savoir que le prince s'en voulait d'être venu, et sans pitié, il en tira avantage. Ça lui ressemblait si peu ! Mais c'était tellement plus facile de transformer ses craintes en ressentiment. Il lui était tellement plus facile d'être en colère que de dire ce qu'il aurait voulu. _Et je ne m'offre pas à n'importe qui non plus. Tu le sais, que tu es bien la seule personne pour qui je ferai ça. La seule personne que je veux. _Le bretteur passa ses mains sur son visage. Sa colère était tout à coup tombée. Il se prépara à s'excuser.

« _Gomen nasai_. »

Sauf que Doku s'aperçut que ce n'était pas lui qui venait de parler, mais Kougaiji. Le prince lui demandait pardon et ne répondait pas à sa question. Il s'en allait, même. Son homme lige n'eut que le temps d'agripper un pan flottant de la tunique blanche avant qu'il ne soit hors d'atteinte. Il resta figé, le corps tendu par l'effort, en équilibre précaire au bord de son lit. Il fixa, indécis, ses doigts qui froissaient la soie immaculée. Comme surpris de les trouver là. Il n'osa pas lever le visage pour vérifier si Kou s'était retourné pour voir ce qui entravait sa fuite. Il fallut un petit moment à Doku pour réunir un peu de courage et briser le silence qui se prolongeait.

« Et tu viens d'où, pour être encore debout à cette heure… ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement bourru, mais étrangement radouci. N'importe quelle question, si elle pouvait inciter le prince à rester. Cette fois, après peut-être un instant d'hésitation, Kougaiji répondit franchement.

« De chez ma mère, » avoua-t-il.

Dokugakuji fit une légère grimace. Kou parlait comme s'il sortait des appartements d'une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant. Lui qui avait espéré un tournant vers un sujet plus…sauf ! Il fut pris de court quand Kougaiji ajouta quelque chose.

« Des fois, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui suis de pierre, » chuchota-t-il soudain. Très vite. Très bas. De surprise, Dokugakuji lâcha le tissu blanc. Mais Kougaiji ne s'en aperçut pas. « Je déteste qu'on me touche…Ou plutôt, c'est comme si je ne ressentais rien. Même Ririn, la délicieuse petite Ririn, j'ai du mal à le supporter quand elle me serre dans ses bras. La plupart du temps, je me contente de lui tapoter la tête comme si elle n'était qu'un petit animal de compagnie, tout simplement parce que je suis incapable de l'étreindre ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas être… »

Il ne poursuivit pas. Un vague geste du poignet essaya de suppléer au mot qu'il ne trouvait pas. Ou qu'il ne voulait pas dire. _J'ai l'impression de ne pas être… vivant. _À l'instant même où il avait parlé, Kougaiji avait su qu'il aurait dû se taire. Il savait pourtant que son garde du corps avait une fâcheuse tendance à tout prendre au tragique… Il entendit l'exclamation étouffée, derrière lui. Il entendit le bruissement des draps au moment où Dokugakuji quittait brusquement sa couche. Il sentit la présence dans son dos, le souffle d'une respiration tout près de son oreille. Penchant légèrement la tête, il vit la main figée dans son élan juste au-dessus de son bras nu. S'abstenant d'une façon tout à fait inhabituelle de tout contact. Pendant un moment, il n'y eut que le silence, l'absence de tout mouvement et la conscience de cette présence toute proche.

« Kou… Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de… Est-ce que… Est-ce que chaque fois que je…Quand je pose mon bras sur tes épaules, quand je… » murmura son homme lige d'une voix blanche.

Parce que Doku ne pouvait pas se mentir : il l'avait senti à chaque fois, ce tressaillement quand il posait la main sur Kou. Cette tension infime qui arquait tout à coup légèrement son corps. Avait-il été aveugle à ce point ? Y avait-il plus qu'une simple résignation agacée sur son visage chaque fois que…

Le prince dissimula de son mieux son soupir. Exactement ce qu'il aurait voulu éviter. Comment son homme lige pouvait-il croire que sa présence puisse lui faire du mal ? Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier son appréhension et se laissa légèrement aller en arrière. Jusqu'à ce que son dos repose contre le torse nu de Doku. Oui, il avait bien deviné. Tellement proche. Avant même de le toucher, il avait senti la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui. Sa tête trouva naturellement sa place au creux de l'épaule du bretteur. Il avait déjà autorisé à Doku plus de privautés qu'à n'importe qui d'autre… C'était étrange, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

« Non. Non. Ça, je m'y suis habitué, » dit-il à ce Doku qui n'aurait jamais cru au poids de ces seuls mots…

Kougaiji sentitle grand corps du bretteur se détendre sensiblement, dans son dos, et le souffle chaud d'un soupir courut sur son cou, se mêlant à un doux tremblement contenu qui évoquait un rire de soulagement. La main flottant près de son épaule se posa finalement sur son bras. Il essaya très fort de l'ignorer. Un léger sentiment de panique le saisit quand elle se mit à se mouvoir sur sa peau. Épaule (frôlement, timide encore, sur la marque d'un code barre qui refusait de s'effacer). Creux de la clavicule (effleurement, juste en passant). Cou (s'attardant pour une caresse). Sternum (se glissant audacieusement sous la soie blanche par l'ouverture de son vêtement…).

Ne rien laisser paraître.

L'autre main ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

Ne pas bouger. Ne pas trembler. Ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Ne pas bouger. Ne pas trembler. Ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Ne pas bouger. Ne pas trembler. Ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Ne pas…

« Enlève ta tunique, » lui intima doucement le bretteur, tout près de son oreille. Comme si ses mains n'étaient pas déjà en train de se charger toutes seules de la lui ôter...

« Doku… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » implora Kougaiji, les mâchoires serrées…Le tissu blanc était déjà en train de glisser doucement de ses épaules, un peu aidé.

Les bras du bretteur se refermèrent plus étroitement sur la silhouette mince. Doku essaya de nier cette bouffée d'un violent sentiment de propriété qui l'avait soudain envahi. Garde du corps. C'était ce qu'il était, n'est-ce pas ? Garder ce corps dans ses bras, c'était normal, tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Dokugakuji voulait simplement comprendre, croyait-il. Comment la tendresse pouvait-elle faire mal ? Comment un simple contact pouvait-il faire souffrir ? Et il n'y avait que ce corps qui pourrait lui répondre. Alors, il fallait bien qu'il l'explore. Par-dessus l'épaule de l'autre _youkai_ et malgré les mèches acajou qui le déconcentraient en effleurant sa mâchoire, il regarda ses mains se poser à plat sur le torse de Kougaiji. Guettant la moindre réaction. Sous ces doigts, la chair palpitait. Il lui paraissait bien vivant, son prince...

« Tu ne ressembles pas à de la pierre, Kou, » éluda-t-il.

Alors à quoi ? faillit répondre Kougaiji. 

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » murmura encore Dokugakuji.

_« Hai_. »

La réponse fut claire et sonore. Il y a des choses tellement évidentes ! Ce mot, ce rappel, ramena à lui seul son calme à Kougaiji. Il essaya de tourner légèrement la tête vers le visage de Doku, comme pour essayer de le déchiffrer. Et malgré des années de pratique, cette fois il ne reconnut pas cette concentration si intense, cette lueur sombre dans les yeux bruns, et encore moins cette révérence si présente dans le moindre de ses gestes. Conscient peut-être de ce regard violet et scrutateur, Doku lui décocha une oeillade rassurante et un petit sourire. _Tu vois que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi ! _Peut-être même légèrement narquois, ce sourire…Celui que Doku avait si souvent arboré pendant toutes ces années… Aucune différence. Kougaiji se détendit enfin, imperceptiblement.

Mais cela ne dura pas. Car les doigts de Dokugakuji glissèrent fantomatiquement sur sa peau pour atteindre sa hanche. Frôlant unezone particulièrement sensible sur son flanc. À cet instant, Kougaiji se sentit trop vulnérable pour pouvoir le supporter plus longtemps. Même si c'était Doku. Sa main se referma comme l'éclair sur le poignet de son homme lige tandis que sa cage thoracique subissait un violent sursaut qui lui coupa presque le souffle… Il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation et son instinct, aussi ancien que le sang _youkai_ coulant dans ses veines, lui parlait déjà de danger en un appel trop pressant pour demeurer ignoré. Même si son soudain manque de confiance lui laissait comme un goût de trahison…

« Quoi ? » s'enquit aussitôt la voix grave de Doku, pleine d'une sollicitude inquiète.

« Tes mains sont glacées, c'est tout. » Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, après tout. Elles étaient fraîches par comparaison avec la peau d'un _youkai_ de feu…

« Ha ? Il fait pourtant chaud, ici… » fit remarquer un Dokugakuji un peu surpris et soudain incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. L'emprise de son prince sur son poignet était presque douloureuse. Sans pitié, les griffes acérées mordaient dans sa chair. « Kou ? » Il détesta l'accent suppliant qu'il mit dans ce simple mot…Sa main libre se posa sur celle de Kougaiji. Avec peine, il déplia un à un les doigts crispés de son prince, tout en continuant de murmurer de tranquilles non-sens qui se perdaient presque dans la chevelure rougeoyante. Essayant de ne pas écouter les _gomen_ brisés qui échappaient de temps à autre à Kougaiji.

« Chut. Il n'y a pas de mal, Kou… C'est vrai qu'elles sont froides… »assura-t-il, tout en sachant aussi bien que son prince qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Malgré sa réticence, Doku se préparait à laisser aller le _youkai_, même si le départ de ce corps qu'il n'avait serré contre sa poitrine que quelques minutes lui semblait par avance un arrachement…

Au moment où il laissait déjà retomber ses mains, Kougaiji eut un geste auquel le bretteur ne s'attendait absolument pas. Le prince les saisit entre les siennes, et les posa sur son abdomen. Juste au-dessus de son nombril. Sous ses paumes et celles de Kou, le brun pouvait sentir la pulsation sourde d'un puissant fleuve de sang.

Instinctivement, animalement, son prince avait choisi l'endroit où s'emmagasinait le plus la chaleur dans un corps. Pour pouvoir la partager. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Ici, au moins, les mains de son homme lige étaient prisonnières. Inoffensives, tandis que ses doigts aux longues griffes s'entrelaçaient avec ceux de l'autre _youkai_. Et Dokugakuji pouvait rester tout proche, ainsi. Et sa présence pouvait continuer d'apaiser son âme. Un frisson parcourut son corps. Son dos s'arqua contre la poitrine du bretteur. Pour la première fois, ce n'était pas une manifestation d'inconfort, mais de plaisir à ce contact presque intime qu'ils partageaient. Peut-être que certains gestes pouvaient soigner, après tout…Peut-être que pour une fois, il pourrait ne pas écouter la voix de l'instinct, se disait Kougaiji…

Kami-sama… Kou… 

Frottement, frôlement... Le bretteur sentait son corps réagir, même s'il essayait avec obstination de l'ignorer. Comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois en des moments tout aussi inopportuns. Trop de fois, il avait porté le corps inconscient et abandonné de son prince, dans ses bras, sur son dos. Trop de fois, sa réticence à s'en séparer avait engendré une souffrance presque physique…Convulsivement, son étreinte se resserra à nouveau. Il se pencha légèrement jusqu'à pouvoir étouffer un gémissement rauque dans l'épaule du _youkai_ de feu.

Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais ? Ce que tu me fais ? 

Non, Kougaiji ne se rendait sans doute pas compte, de cette sensualité qui semblait exsuder de lui, même à son corps défendant. Dés les premiers mois qu'il avait passés à Hôto, Doku avait essayé de ne pas se laisser fasciner par cette peau hâlée que Kougaiji dévoilait avec un peu trop de libéralité juste sous son regard, avec cette languidité animale et oublieuse qui en hypnotisait plus d'un. Une innocence sauvage aussi purement _youkai_ que son prince…Sa tenue de cuir était presque une incitation au vice, avait avoué le bretteur à la biochimiste sur le ton de la plaisanterie, un jour. Un peu tard, il avait pensé que ce n'était pas exactement la chose à dire à une femme qui avait déjà faillit être enlevée et donnée à une brute en raison de sa beauté. Et pourtant… Ho, ce regard étonné que lui avait jeté Yaone ! Il est vrai qu'elle-même portait une tenue qui n'en cachait que très peu à l'imagination.

Dokugakuji s'en était rappelé, alors. Arriver à Hôto cela avait aussi été redécouvrir sa propre race. Sa fierté. Cette façon d'exhiber sa différence sans honte. Chaque particularisme physique devenait une marque d'appartenance, un signe d'identité. Doku savait très bien que les peuples _youkai_ n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes inhibitions que les humains au sein desquels Sha Jien avait grandi dans son village, du temps où le Togenkyo n'était pas encore (par la haine ou la minus wave, peu importe) ravagé. Vivre avec les humains, ça avait été vivre _comme_ un humain…Et vivre avec les _youkai _? Ça avait été laisser fleurir sa force. Laisser son corps se mouvoir en liberté (lui-même ne portait désormais qu'un simple baudrier sur son torse nu, souvent )…

Et écouter la voix de son instinct.

Et dire…

« Ne t'approche pas de moi. »

Même si la peau de Kougaiji étouffait la moitié de ses mots. Même si son prince sembla se figer un instant, un instant terrible où il sembla effectivement aussi immobile qu'une statue. Il fut tellement facile alors de laisser ses doigts, enfin libres, glisser entre les siens…

_J'ai cru que c'était un cauchemar_. _Non, en fait, c'était réellement un cauchemar._

« C'est la première chose que tu m'ais dite, quand tu n'étais plus toi, » expliqua-t-il enfin.

S'écarter de son prince, mais pas plus d'une seconde. Juste le temps de pouvoir le saisir par les épaules et le retourner enfin vers lui. Pour voir son visage. Et surtout pour qu'il puisse voir le sien. Dokugakuji ne voulait pas prendre Kougaiji en traître. Ses intentions, son prince avait le droit de les connaître. Alors plonger ses yeux dans les siens semblait le meilleur moyen de lui faire comprendre. Ne t'approche pas de moi. Kougaiji lui avait dit cela, un jour (non, cette chose n'avait jamais été _Lui_. Une relique, tout au plus, sacrée mais pas vivante, même si l'on pouvait toujours se sentir prêt à mourir pour elle). Et c'était devenu une des seules choses à pouvoir obséder ses pensées, jour et nuit. Ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir. Ce qu'il ne pouvait toucher. Ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il… désirait. Qui.

Et dire…

Mais pas forcément avec des paroles.

Son prince ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait, quand doucement il le souleva et le renversa sur le lit défait. Quand avec une infinie révérence, il lui ôta tous les vêtements qui faisaient entrave au passage de ses mains. Quand il s'allongea aussi.

Son prince ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre… Ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il… désirait. Qui.

Le prince ne comprenait que trop bien. Ses griffes se refermèrent sur les plis d'un drap, très près de son propre visage…La couche conservait encore l'odeur de Dokugakuji, il en était comme assiégé. Il aimait la force mâtinée de douceur, la détermination lardée de tendresse de son homme lige (tellement différente de la force qui détruit et qui brise et qui souille, la seule qu'on avait jamais voulu qu'il respecte, dans son enfance…). Du reste, il n'avait que vaguement conscience. Le poids d'un corps sur le sien. Une bouche avide qui explorait son torse. Une langue joueuse sur ses mamelons. Des mains sur son ventre et sur ses hanches. Du genou qui écartait ses jambes. Des paumes qui exploraient l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Des doigts qui s'insinuaient doucement en lui.

Et Kougaiji restait étrangement immobile. Ou, si sa chair réagissait, lui ne s'en rendait pas compte. C'était comme s'il était sourd à son propre corps, incapable de comprendre ce que celui de Dokugakuji essayait d'exprimer, d'imprimer en lui…Comme si quelque part au long de son emprisonnement de cinq siècles une déchirure s'était faite entre sa chair et son âme, il lui manquait quelque chose. Il s'en était rendu compte seulement en recouvrant la liberté cinq cents ans plus tard. Plus ou moins. Avait été capable de faire comme si. Plus ou moins aussi.

Mais depuis ce que Nî et Gyokumen lui avaient fait…C'était encore pire…Il était redevenu lui-même, certes. Ou du moins c'est que qu'il soutenait obstinément quand timidement ses compagnons ou sa sœur lui faisaient part de leurs inquiétudes passées et à mots couverts de leur soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé. Il avait perdu quelque chose, cette fois encore.

Cette chose que Doku cherchait à ranimer en lui. Kougaiji n'osait pas lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance de la trouver. Mais peu importe. Le Kou dont Dokugakuji murmurait le nom sans fin n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait pas mal. Même s'il y avait quelque chose de douloureux à se sentir incapable de répondre à la tendresse de certains gestes. Il avait une confiance absolue en Doku. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible un tel degré de certitude avec tous ceux qui en avaient voulu à son intégrité, récemment. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa flotter. Tout à la béatitude de son sentiment de sécurité. Doku était son garde du corps. Tout irait bien.

Gémissement, râle, cri ou soupir, Dokugakuji n'aurait su dire ce qui avait franchi ses lèvres au moment où il avait pénétré Kougaiji. Pas une seule fois il ne chercha à prendre la bouche de son amant, refusant d'admettre qu'il avait peur de croiser son regard, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il serait complètement incapable d'en rester là, même si son prince le lui demandait. Même si son prince le lui ordonnait. Même si son prince le suppliait. Le sentiment de son triomphe lui monta à la tête comme un alcool trop fort, tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin dans l'étroit fourreau de chair, de plus en plus profond.

C'était une chaleur infernale. Et Doku comprit. Kougaiji avait eu beau lui dire, lui répéter des centaines et des centaines de fois : Engokuki est d'un autre monde, vient d'une autre dimension…Le brun savait désormais qu'il ne pouvait plus le croire. Ce démon venait du plus profond de ce corps, il n'y avait pas de doute. Il vivait tapi quelque part ici dans cette chaleur insupportable qui était son sanctuaire…Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que sa profanation n'implique pas sa propre damnation.

En Kougaiji, Doku perdait peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même, ne savait même plus exactement ce qu'il faisait. Son seul guide était sa passion, et son bas-ventre l'épicentre d'un séisme nerveux qui ébranlait tout son corps. Son corps qui tremblait dans celui de son prince, le lent va et vient de ses reins devenait frénétique, il était au bord de la jouissance, quasiment aveugle et sourd tant il s'abandonnait à toutes ses autres sensations : goût de la peau (pas assez de baisers pour marquer sa possession sur cet être), contact de la chair (pas assez de mains pour caresser tous ces contours), odeur intoxicante qui suintait du moindre pore du _youkai_ (pas assez de temps pour s'en rassasier)…

Le pic de la jouissance vint bien trop vite, en un éblouissement qui le laissa comme aveugle. Dokugakuji s'effondra presque, comme s'il avait soudain été privé de toute sa substance. Une petite mort, a-t-on coutume de dire…Il sentit obscurément des bras qui se refermaient sur lui, hésitants, en une étreinte lâche (Où étaient ces bras, tout ce temps… ?). Des mains qui se posèrent timidement sur son dos, apaisantes, alors que sa poitrine se soulevait encore si violemment (Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de l'empreinte de ces mains sur son corps…?). Des lèvres et un murmure près de son oreille, son nom, si calmement, si doucement répété sur un ton d'infini regret, d'infinie tristesse (Cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue, pas même l'ombre d'un soupir…), et contre sa tempe, un souffle tellement, tellement régulier (et qui pas un instant ne s'était emballé…). L'esprit toujours embrumé par la langueur, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il essaya de combattre sa torpeur alors que sa seule envie était de se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil. Mais la soudaine sensation de froid dans ses entrailles ne le laissait pas faire.

« Kou ? _Daijoubu desu ka _? » Doku n'était pas plus avancé que lorsqu'il l'avait demandé la première fois, il en avait la désagréable l'impression.

« Je ne suis pas _fragile_, rassure-toi. Ce genre de chose ne m'a encore jamais brisé… »

Encore jamais ? 

Kougaiji ne vit pas l'horreur naître dans les yeux de Doku. Il ne savait pas exactement non plus ce qui le poussait à parler.

« Tu sais qui était Gyumao… Que crois-tu qu'il faisait ce roi qui était gouverné par ses seuls désirs et qui ne reconnaissait ni dieux, ni lois, ni tabous,… »

_Non._

« …lorsqu'il était las des femmes de son harem et qu'il s'apercevait tout à coup que son fils avait un joli visage ? »

_NON._

Doku avait envie de hurler. Son étreinte se resserra convulsivement sur le corps encore emprisonné sous le sien. Pourtant c'est un murmure mortellement calme qui franchit ses lèvres :

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on ressent, quand on a l'impression que l'on vient juste de violer une personne que l'on aime ? »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Dokugakuji fut même surpris par la tranquille démonstration de force. À peine une fraction de seconde, et c'était lui qui se retrouvait sans défense, le dos plaqué sur sa propre couche… Une main aux griffes mortelles était posée à plat sur son cœur, faisant peser toute la force d'un _youkai_ sur lui, enfonçant presque son corps dans le matelas, tandis que l'autre emprisonnait ses deux poignets au-dessus de sa tête. À cheval sur sa taille, Kougaiji le dominait de toute sa hauteur, sa puissance allumant d'étranges flammes dans ses prunelles. Ses cuisses fermes prenaient son corps en tenaille. Dokugakuji avala avec difficulté sa salive quand il se rendit compte que la substance sur les jambes de Kougaiji qui semblait coller sur leurs peaux était sans doute un peu de sa propre semence.

« Et pas un instant l'idée ne t'est venue, que j'aurais pu te réduire en cendres, si j'avais voulu… ? »

Kougaiji était las, tellement las, la tête étrangement vide…Penser faisait mal. Pourquoi s'être souvenu de son père alors que la présence de Doku avait enfin réussi à l'apaiser ? La chaleur filtrait entre ses doigts sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sur la poitrine de son homme lige. Sa voix était lointaine. Il y avait quelque chose de vitreux dans son regard, lorsqu'il parla…

« Je pourrais laisser ma marque ici. Comme ça, tout le monde dans la forteresse saurait à qui tu appartiens… »

« Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour savoir à qui j'appartiens, » murmura Dokugakuji entre ses mâchoires serrées. La sensation de brûlure devenait de plus en plus intense là où était posée la main de Kougaiji. Il était piégé, la douleur augmentait. Il essayait de l'ignorer.

« Kou… » appela-t-il. Mais Kougaiji n'écoutait pas…

« …C'est tout à fait le genre de choses que mon père aurait été capable de faire… »

Ce fut un léger halètement de douleur, qui le sauva de son étrange transe. Il retira précipitamment sa main. Libéra de sa poigne celles de Doku. Un instant le silence fut très lourd. Toujours quasiment assis sur son homme lige, Kougaiji avait ramené ses bras contre son torse. Ses longues mèches acajou dissimulaient son visage qu'il détournait légèrement, accablé.

« Ou Gyokumen, » souffla sombrement Dokugakuji au bout d'un moment, la haine altérant sa voix.

Un instant, l'horreur se peignit sur le visage de Kougaiji quand ses yeux se portèrent sur la marque qui déflorait toujours son épaule, ces traces noires avilissantes qui refusaient de disparaître. Il tressaillit violemment quand la main de Doku se posa à cet endroit comme pour nier la présence de ce stigmate.

« Laisse-la là. _Onegai_, » murmura Kougaiji, très bas.

Si seulement cela pouvait être aussi simple de pouvoir oublier… Ses deux mains se posèrent sur celle de Doku, mais l'une d'elles ne s'attarda guère. Avec une lenteur délibérée, elle glissa sur le poignet du brun, en une véritable caresse.

L'autre youkai retint son souffle tandis que cet effleurement électrisait sa peau. Les griffes de Kou se faisaient velours alors qu'elles descendaient le long de son avant-bras, suivant les lignes invisibles des veines roulant sous la peau. Sa paume prit le relais après le coude, palpant amoureusement sa chair, frôlant son épaule avec délectation. Les yeux bruns suivaient du regard cette progression avec avidité…Ils se fermèrent seulement lorsque la main atteignit sa destination finale : son visage. Au travers de ses paupières closes, il devina l'infime changement de lumière tandis que le visage de Kougaiji se penchait vers le sien. Les longues mèches acajou tombant sur sa poitrine se lovèrent sur sa peau comme d'inoffensifs serpents. Des lèvres souples et humides firent contact avec les siennes, d'abord timidement. Il réprima un léger râle. Il en voulait plus…Sa main libre se posa sur la nuque de Kougaiji, l'attira plus près, demandeuse, jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se mêlent en un ballet étrange et langoureux qu'il ne voulait plus voir finir…C'était une drôle de sensation, pensa Doku. Inconnue. Quelque chose d'aussi intime, il n'avait jamais éprouvé.

Non, en effet… Kougaiji ne venait pas chercher la même chose que sa mère, autrefois. Il ne venait pas pour prendre. Il acceptait de donner, et de recevoir. Enfin…

Dokugakuji n'entendit pas. Il sentit juste les mots se former sur les lèvres de Kou et danser sur les siennes…

« Jamais personne d'autre que toi. »

Comme c'était étrange, d'entendre Kougaiji se faire l'écho des mots qu'il avait lui-même prononcés, il y a des années en devenant son homme lige…

Je ne suivrai jamais personne d'autre que toi… 

**oOo**

_Longtemps, longtemps après…_

Kougaiji n'avait pas besoin de se souvenir de la première nuit. Il y en avait eu tellement d'autres. Il y en aurait tellement d'autres. Après celle-ci, il n'avait jamais eu à faire le premier geste. Ce serait le rôle de Doku. Ce serait à chaque fois très subtil. Kougaiji n'aurait qu'à se montrer. Et ensuite… un contact, un regard, voire une parole murmurée sur un ton bien particulier… Comme une permission demandée. Et toujours accordée.

_Parce que c'est ce que c'était, maintenant. Une accoutumance tellement enracinée en lui, que Kougaiji doutait parfois que le contact de ce corps avec le sien ait pu un jour lui paraître étranger._

_Dokugakuji, lui, se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois. Comme de l'assouvissement d'une soif qui l'avait taraudé sans qu'il s'en rende bien compte. Une ivresse si profonde qu'elle l'avait bouleversé. Le moment qui avait marqué le début de sa dépendance._

_Dokugakuji se souvenait du premier frisson de plaisir qui avait parcouru le corps qu'il retenait dans ses bras, de la première caresse en réponse aux siennes, du premier baiser initié par l'autre youkai… Surtout le premier baiser._

_Jamais personne d'autre que toi._

_Doku en était persuadé._

_Lui vivant, personne d'autre ne toucherait Kougaiji._

_Et pendant encore quelques secondes, il allait continuer de feindre le sommeil… _

_Avant de prendre ce qui était à lui._


End file.
